peelfandomcom-20200213-history
RF Sessions 1
Tape ; Name *RF Sessions 1 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1987-xx * First in a series of session mixtapes from Rob F. The sessions are not necessarily recorded in one take, as any missed tracks were added second (or third) time round, so it is not really possible all of these mixtapes, but where there are sufficient clues, this will be done. * Recorded on WHSMITH FE-1 C-60. This sounds like it has been recorded over a Billy Idol album, the snippets of which, needless to say, have been excluded. * I think Rob reused the tape again judging by the bit of 20th May at the end of side two, gradually filling each side with sessions from through the year. It's had an exciting life, as the leader is missing from the start of the tape, with music starting instantly on play after rewind! Sessions *Capitols only session, recorded 24th March 1987, first broadcast 06 April 1987. Repeated 28 April 1987, 18 May 1987, 23 December 1987. Recording here is from the May repeat. No known commercial release. *14 Iced Bears #2, recorded 21st July 1987, first broadcast 21 July 1987, repeated (this play) 11 August 1987. Available on In The Beginning CD, 2001 (Slumberland Records ‎slr65cd) *Primitives #2, recorded 31st March 1987, first broadcast 13 April 1987, repeated 29 April 1987, 26 May 1987, 30 December 1987. Released on "Bubbling Up" (NMC Music). *Brilliant Corners #3, recorded 17th May 1987. first broadcast 01 June 1987, repeated (this play) 17 June 1987. Released on BBC Sessions (Vinyl Japan, 2000). Tracklisting *''Side 1'' *Capitols: Born Yesterday (session) 18 May 1987 *Capitols: I Want To Be Alone (session) 18 May 1987 *I, Ludicrous: Preposterous Tales (Flexi-disc 7") Not On Label 18 May 1987 *Capitols: Falling Again (session) 18 May 1987 *Capitols: Who Can Tell? (session) Those are The Capitols of course 18 May 1987 *Capitols: Every Time (session) 18 May 1987 *14 Iced Bears: Hay Fever (session) 11 August 1987 *14 Iced Bears: If I Said (session) 11 August 1987 *14 Iced Bears: Spangle (session) 11 August 1987 cuts out before end *''Side 2'' *Primitives Ocean Blue (session) 26 May 1987 the recorded version of that is the one that's being given away free... *Primitives Everything's Shining Bright (session) 26 May 1987 *Primitives Dream Walk Baby (session) 26 May 1987 *Brilliant Corners: I'll Never Be The One To Break Your Heart (session) 17 June 1987 *Brilliant Corners: Please Please Please (session) 17 June 1987 The big man up front done well *Brilliant Corners: Oh! (session) 17 June 1987 *Primitives She Don't Need You (session) 30 December 1987 *Wedding Present: 'My Favourite Dress - pause button cut up edit (LP-George Best)' (Reception) 30 December 1987 *Brilliant Corners: Teenage (session) 17 June 1987 That's the last tonight from .... *Bodines: Scar Tissue (LP - Played) Magnet I think you have to confront society with scar tissue you know. I've got a couple of bits on my left arm where I drove a tricycle through a greenhouse window and perhaps more impressively, one stitch underneath an eyebrow where my brother Alan hit me with a cricket bat. We're that sort of family. Very, very close. Terrifically close *FSK: Unknown track pre-announced *Cure: All I Want (LP - Kiss Me Kiss Me Kiss Me) Fiction/Polydor 20 May 1987 *Noseflutes: Rotting Honeymoon (session) pre-announced 20 May 1987 File ;Name *RF Sessions 1.mp3 ;Length *55:15 ;Other * Recorded by Peel Mailing List. member RobF and digitised by Weatherman22 *Many thanks to ... RobF ;Available * Mooo Category:Available online Category:Mixtape Category:1987 Category:Peel shows